Beast Boy and Raven Together?
by RaeRox
Summary: What happens when BB and Rae love each other and they don't even no it? How will they addmitt there feelings too one another? READ IT THEN FIND OUT! OK I'LL WRITE MORE IF YOU WANT BUT IF YOU DON'T THEN IT'S only going too be one chapter so please r&r!
1. how?

**Let's begin shall we?**

Beast Boy sat quietly. Thinking. Thinking of only one thing. His one and only love. Raven.

How could he ever somehow tell Raven his true feelings? He could make her a card and wait until Valentines Day too give it too him. _No too_ _long of a wait. I'm sick of waiting._ He could just come right out and tell her. _No I would get to embarrassed and choke on my words._ …………I've got it! _I'll just make her a card then slip it under her door! That way I can express all my feelings and still won't choke!_

He held uphis pen and started too completely express all his feelings toward his mysterious beautiful goddess of darkness. Then, when he was done he carefully made his way down the hall. _I hope Raven feels the same way about me as I do her. OH MY GOD! I didn't even think about that! What if Raven doesn't like me! What if she still likes Aqua lad or just someone else! OH-NO! What if she hates me! I'd be ruined! Sigh._

**(In Ravens Room)**

_Sigh. When am I ever going to tell Beast Boy my true feelings? I could make him a card! Or…………I could just come right out and say it! Yeah! That's what I'll do. I'll have too take a chance and if he rejects me then it wouldn't be that big of a deal. _Sigh. _Who am I kidding. It would be a really big deal. Well, I better get some rest. I'll talk too Beast Boy tomorrow. _Sigh

**(In BB's room)**

Sigh.

**Ok so give me a brake it was the first chapter I have ever written. I no it was Really Really Really short and don't worry the next chapters will be longer.The Characters were alittle OOC but oh well. I will write more but only if you guys want me to. So if you like it please R&R and if you don't then…….. Please R&R! **


	2. The love Note

**Ok so I didn't exactly wait for all the reviews in the world but Oh well. Sorry for three things 1. is that there may be a few misspelled words in there because spelling is not my best subject. 2.Is that there may be some funky pairings and couples but DON'T KILL ME! and 3. Is that I made a couple of changes in the 1 chapter so you might want too read it again if you didn't just read it right before your reading this. Thank you All my Reviewers out there!**

**Tsujiaisjurlnina:Thanx I love that coupling too as you can tell! I am a huge fan also! doesn't it suck that That this is the last season!**

"Terra! What are you doing here? I thought you were Raven!"Said Beast Boy with a surprised and very confused look on his face.

"Yeah I no that's why you called me Raven"_giggle giggle_ "I got your love note and I just had too come in and say I do feel the exact way as you do!"Kisses Him again but this way pulls back just in time.

"Look Terra I'm really sorry, but that message wasn't for you." Said Beast Boy pitiful look on his face."It was for..."

Terra stepped in before he could finish"...Raven"

"I'm really sorry Terra"

_sigh_"It's ok BB,I new it wasn't true when you mistakened me for Raven"

"Thanks Terra"

"Ya no problem"

Just then almost like she appeared right on Que Raven.

"Raven! Raven Stop!"Cried Beast Boy after her. Raven stopped but looked very eager to get too where ever she was going."Raven Where are you going in such a hurry?

"Ummmmmm nowhere."Said Raven Sheepishly.

" Raven somedays your a pretty good lyer, today is not one of those days"Said BB feeling very proud of himself for saying something so clever.

"Look BB I mine as well tell you since you got me cornered"_sigh._ "I got...OH MY GOD LOOK AT OVER THERE IS THAT J- LO!"

"WHERE!" Said the very cluless looking half human.After he looked away. She sprinted away as fast as she could out the door and onto the tiny island_.I can't believe he actually fell for that trick! Man he can be sooo cluless sometimes! Oh I feel bad for..._

"Raven Raven wait why Are you running from m..."

Right then Raven jumped into the water and swam deeper and deeper as fast as she could.

And guess who was there too greet her was Aqualad.

"Aqualad"

"RAVEN?"

"Aqualad, I'm sorry, but we can't see each other... my heart belongs to someone else"**(This is a big drama scene)**

"RavenI never..."

"No Aqualad please just leave I'm sorry but we just can't do it."**(Break-up-sad music is playing in the back round)**

"Raven really if you would just listen too me..."

"No Aqualad i'm sorry we just can't do it, Good-bye Aqualad,Forever"**(Break-up music gets louder as Raven swims away)**

**Ok so this chapter wasn't _that_ long but it was good I hope! If it totally didn't make sence I suggest going back and reading The last chapter because I did change it kindof alot so do that if it did not make sense at all! Well PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE R&R and I will make the next chapter.**


	3. Mumbo Jumbo

**Thank you all my reviewers! I made a HUGE mistake my chapter got deleted and so if the last chapter didn't really make sense then I'm REALLY super sorry! Let me tell you what happened. Ok so Beast Boy was thinking in his room (again) and then he heard a knock and then opened the door and then someone kissed him. When he opened his eyes though he found it was terra! So that's what happened BEFORE chapter 2.**

**Eagle NN rabbit: Thanx! I will finish it but I think I'm only going too write 1 or 2 more chapters!**

**Tsujiaisgurlnina: Thanx SOOOOOOOOO much I feel so special now! But I think I'm only going too write 1 or 2 more chapters. I no it sucks that the teen titans won't be playing anymore!**

**Princessofdiamonds: I no I will make them much longer! But I'm only going too write a few more chapters anyway.**

Raven pulled herself out the water soaking wet and mascara smeared all over her face. She didn't notice BB looking at her through his window.

She trudged up the long flights of stairs into her room.

Raven had a look on her face that said I-can't-believe-that-he-actually-likes-me-that-weirdo.

_Man I wish I could tell BB that Aqualad likes me. He was trying too tell me something but I can't remember what it was. He said……………_

_Flashback_

"_Um Raven I'm not sure that you get my point..."_

_End Flashback_

"Wait a second that explains the weird look on his face when I was breaking up with him! I wasn't even really breaking up with him because he didn't even want too go out!" That was for another girl! But who?"

**A few hours later after she had straightened everything out with Aqualad **

**Raven is in her room looking in her mirror**

"Dang it! I new I should have gone with the waterproof mascara" Said Raven Squeezing out some make-up remover from a plastic bottle." Ow! I got some in my eye!"

Suddenly a knock came from behind the door."Hmmm I wonder who that could be"

Raven got up and opened the door." BB! What um what are you doing here? Oh yeah if this is about a few hours ago I can totally explain everything! Ok first your probably wondering why I ran away from you that one day. Well don't get angry even though you probably are already but let me explain I ran away from you……"

She was interrupted though by a loud beeping sound and flashing lights.

"Titans, Trouble!" Shouted Robin. All the titans gathered in the common room." Mumbo Jumbo has struck again but this time at a very unusual place."

"Yeah, according too my city map he's feasting at the Jump City Diner!" Said Cyborg looking at a digitalized map of the city.

**A little while later at the town's most famous diner**

"Titans, GO!"

**YAY! Another chappie, DONE! Please please please R&R!**


	4. Charlie and the choclate factory

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww I feel so special now! Thank you guys and thank you VERY much all my reviewers out there!**

**TsujiaisgurlNina: Thanx sooooooooooooo much for all your reviews I feel SUPER special! Oh and my names Rachel. And yes only two more chapters of this but I promise I will write more stories and maybe even a sequel of this**

**Dinogirl614: Thanx sooooooooo much and yes I will right 2 more chapters but only two more.**

**Greenmartian777: Ok so CALM DOWN you no that one ummmmm oh the end part 3 of 3 of the latest episode? Well, anyway, that was "The End" of the Teen Titans Ya I no my sister told me and I think she read it on there website but I'm not sure but I no it's true. Isn't that SAD! O and thanx for the Review.**

**Stick lad: Sorry I'm not the best of writer I no I no but it is my first fic! I feel REALLY sorry for you with the whole moving thing especially because I'm moving too! I can't believe it this is my first time moving. I'm moving too Tuscan, Arizona. You?**

**Well, anyway on with the story!**

Mumbo Jumbo was a bit surprised when he saw the Titans because he never would have figured that they would find him at the diner but he really couldn't care less.

"You no, these fries aren't that bad! There even good enough too, well EAT!"

"There even good enough too eat?" Said Cyborg with a little chuckle.

"Yeah dude you so could have thought of something at least a little better than that!" Said BB going along with Cyborg.

"Guys that is NOT the point!" Said Robin

"Well, I just thought that he should no too work on his catch phrases!" Said BB.

"May we just 'Kick-Butt' and then I can get back too the television show 'Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'?" Said Starfire innocently but impatiently. "Ami is my idle!"

"Starfires right, let's put mumbo in jail and get the hell outa here! Titans...GO!"

**After the Teen Titans once again kicked mumbo's butt they went on there private ferry and finally arrived back on the little island**

Starfire immediately jumped on the couch and turned on the T.V. Cyborg when to the fridge, Robin started watching it with Starfire, and BB went too his room with Raven close behind. **(This chapter is going too have a LOT RobxStar in it but this could be the only one!) **

Cyborg got his snack and left the room so now it was empty except two figures lying on the couch.

"Starfire, can I ask you something?" said Robin a little quiet too make sure no one heard.

"Of course friend Robin!" Said Starfire with a big ear to ear smile on it.

"Ok well, I wanted too no..." Now Robin was sweating like crazy. "_Gulp_ I wanted too no if you wanted too go to the movies with me tonight and maybe even be my girlfriend?" There was a long pause and it looked like Starfire was really thinking hard._ Oh no she's going too say no! I'll bet she's thinking of a way too turn me down gently!_

"Friend Robin, I have a question for you now."

"Ok, Shoot." Starfire looked at him strangely like he actually meant shoot. "Err uh never mind"

"Well, anyway, I must ask, what is a 'girlfriend'?" Robin sighed a sigh of relief. _Sigh._

"Um. A girlfriend is like a girl who you go on dates with and you hold hands and maybe even kiss." Said Robin kind of uncomfortably realizing that this is what he asked Starfire to do with him.

"Oh so like Terra and Aqualad are girlfriends?"

"Aqualad and Terra! Wow that's umm a little surprising! And a couple you wouldn't ever expect! Oh but yes they would be girlfriend and boyfriend"

"and you want you and me too be girlfriend?"

"Uh yeah"_ Dang it! Here it comes._

"Oh Robin I would be delighted!" Said Starfire with a gigantic grin on her face.

"Wow um so I looked at the movie times um Here's our options, there's Charlie and the choclate factory, Um there's Must Love Dogs, Fantastic Four, Batman Begins, Sky high or war of the worlds."

"CHARLIE AND THE CHOCLATE FACTORY!"

"Ok so the movies at 9:45 so we better get going!"

**At the hottest cinema in the city**

"Um, Two adults please for Charlie and The Chocolate Factory" Said Robin to the lady behind the desk.

"Ok that would be in theatre 15.99 and in theatre 6" Said the lady. He handed her the money.

"Thanks"

**They get in there seats and the movie begins.**

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH a cliff hanger. Well please R&R and I will be um moving but I will have internet access on my laptop so yeah. I'm moving too Tuscan, Arizona. Boo-hoo**


	5. Banana Splits and chipmunks with acne

**I only got a few reviews but what ever I really don't care well I do but I don't. Whatever just read it and then PLEASE well ya Review. Oh and this one I'm going too do a poll at the end. Oh and the last chapter I made a lot of mistakes and I am sorry I kinda got a little sleepy. **

**Tsujiaisgurlnina: Thanks! Did u seriously turn red! That's awesome! And yes I am moving. To Tuscan, Arizona. Yeah it sucks and do I get a say in it? NO! NONONO! Humph :(**

**Sticklad: I no! I hate it there too! It totally SUCKS. But do I have a choice whether I want to or not. NO!**

**Hahaha: Rob and RAE? How could you say that? They SO do not! ok so one thing is that I admit Rae and bb is sort of weird but robin and star have SO much more vibes and history together and plus they look so cute together. Also robin and raven are just friends. NOTHING MORE! You idiot.**

**CLAIMER: I OWN THE TEEN TITANS! Well actually I don't. But I can dream.**

**After the movie**

"Oh robin! We must go have some iced cream! After all that watching of cocoa beans ground up with milk and sugar..."

"You mean chocolate"

"Oh yes" Said star blushing a little. "Chocolate"

"Well, we probably should get back too the tour..."

"Oh please robin we aren't in that big of a rush"

"Well... I guess your right. I mean, whats the rush" Said Robin noticing that this would mean spending more time alone with starfire.

"Oh thank you!" Said Starfire pulling Robin half way down the street too the the ice cream shop.

"Um, I will have a banana split." Said star after looking at the menu.

"Ok so one banana spit and would you like that with nuts?" Said the guy behind the counter.

"Um, with please."

"Ok and for you?" Said the guy looking at robin.

"I'll have the same without nuts"

"Ok your total comes to..." The guy punched a few keys on the cash register. "...12.99"

Robin handed him the money. "thank you and your number is 47."

"Thanks. Well, should we find a table?" said Robin now talking too star.

"Oh yes!" said star already walking too a table with two seats on either side. "what about this one?"

"it's fine."

"Robin."

"yeah star?" Said Robin looking up.

" I am glad that I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend" Said star blushing.

"yeah me too" By now he face was completely red.

"47!" Said another guy behind the counter.

"Oh that's us!" Starfire leaped up out of the chair. Starfire came back with two banana splits.

"yum. They look good said robin taking his(the one without nuts)

"Oh yes they are!" Said star already digging into hers.

**A little while later after they both had finished there splits**

Robin finally looked up after done with his split and almost fell back in his chair.

"Uh star _gulp_ _Oh no it looks like she has an allergic reaction too nuts!_ Uh star have you ever had nuts before?"

"um... no I have not."

"uh oh. Umm I think you might want too check up on yourself in the mirror.

"Um. Ok robin if you say I should..."Said star completely clueless of what was happening.

She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and then she too almost fell backwards. Her cheeks were puffy and were covered with bumps. Ok so too put it nicely she looked like a chipmunk with acne.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone in the shop froze. Then starfire came running out of the bathroom still screaming but then stopped when she got too robin.

"Robin! What has happened! I look like a glormastak!

"Star its ok it's just an allergic reaction it will go away." Said Robin trying to calm her down and trying to keep him calm as well.

A little while later after they had arrived at the island

"Ok so lets just go inside and I'm sure we have something to cure your...uhh problem."

Starfire nodded. As soon as they opened the door though everything went silent. Cyborg and bb stopped playing video games and bb and Rae finally stopped bickering about if video games where pointless or not.

"Star, what...what happened!"

**The end! Yay! Three pages! Oh and sorry again that it was pretty much all rob star again but I will do bb Rae again next chapter so bare with me! Oh and it's not nice too not R&R so pllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease do! And now for the poll**

**which one would you rather have for dinner.**

**A)Spaghetti with meat balls**

**B)Mac and cheese**

**C)a fast food place like McDonald and taco bell.**

**Which coupling do you like better?**

**A)Beast Boy and Raven**

**B)Starfire and Robin**

**C)Neither**

**Which one do you like better?**

**a)Burger King**

**b)McDonalds**

**c) They both disgust me!**

**And now my answers!**

**B**

**A**

**C**

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
